Outlander A Time Travel Story
by Stargate123456
Summary: Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy my new stories! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 _People disappear all the time. Most are found... and Most have a logical explanation, usually... but even after everything that's happened, I wouldn't change a single day._

I had wanted to visit Scotland most of my life, due to my red hair and firm belief when I was little that everyone in Scotland had red hair I'd often dreamed of living there as a child.

My mother had only recently confirmed on that my ancestors were actually Scottish and had lived in Inverness and Edinburgh up until the 1700s, after 1745 they moved to Ireland, which led to me assume they had been Jacobites.

I had travelled to the ancient castle of Clan Hay, Castle Delgatie With My Mum. My mother's great grandmother had the last name of Hay. So we assumed that our clan had to be Hay.

The tour guide stood In front of the large crowd, " it's a pity we can't just explore it without anyone else" I whispered to mum, she nodded but I could see something was bothering her, in fact, now I thought about it during our entire journey here she'd looked constantly on edge, at first I'd assumed it was the train journey we'd taken from Huddersfield, as her first born son and at 25 i thought i could usually tell what mood she was in. Before I could inquire further the tour guide decided to move the group on.

We arrived in a grand hall full of paintings.

The tour guide stopped and held out up her hands... " now ladies and gentlemen, for fans of the tv show Outlander we have a very dance of the druids performed in this very room!"

I immediately smiled, I loved outlander and was more than a little obsessed with it, I'd gotten every book and watched every series so far. Inside my backpack I was carrying the second book "Dragonfly In Amber" as well as the novel "Jacobites A New History Of The 45"

The room then darkened as a group of women dressed in the costumes the druids wore in outlander appeared, I noticed behind them that one of the pictures had been covered by a large piece of cloth.

The music of Dance Of The Druids began to fill the room. The women started dancing, however instead of the show where they dances around the stones, these danced around the painting with the cloth over it.

The Tour Guide, a fairly short woman with dark brown hair moved away from the dancing and stood next to me.

" do you believe in magic?" She asked rather bluntly, I was momentarily taken aback, I gathered myself before replying,

" I believe there are things in this world we can't explain, and I'd like to believe in it" I said.

Behind me I saw mum, she looked absolutely furious at the Guide, who smiled and said, " excuse me, I must borrow your mother for a while, enjoy the show" she said and walked away with mum.

I thought that was immensely strange, why would my mother know a tour guide from the highlands?...

The dancing continued, and seemed to grow louder with each passing note, one by one, and in a strangely odd fashion each of the guests started walking out, upon looking at one of them I saw their eyes were looking straight forward and everyone kept bumping into eachother as if hypnotised.

The druid dance ended with each of them surrounding the covered painting, a beam of sunlight shining down on it.

The tour guide reappeared as the last guest left, then the druids started to leave to.

" you know why I played that particular piece?" She asked stepping forward.

" I don't, do you know where my mother is?"

" oh she'll join you in a minute, in any case I played that music because it holds power, Mystical Power, the writers of that show were lucky it didn't actually work for real"

" what do you mean?" I asked, I was immensely confused by now and just wanted to leave.

Just then, the cloth covering the picture fell of revealing the image it held. Odly, the man in the picture looked nearly identical to me.

" oh thank god, I thought I'd gotten it wrong again" she said and looked very relieved about something, I was going to inquire further, but I couldn't, I realised that I'd actually started to walk towards the painting.

" Good...that's it, closer, don't you want to see what lies beyond the painting?" She asked slowly edging me forward,

" what does lie beyond the painting?" I asked as my hand involuntarily began to reach out.

" Power... power beyond your comprehension"

I tried to pull my arm back but couldn't, I struggled as she gently kept edging me towards the painting, "what's happening...get off me!" I said growing ever more fearful of the painting which now seemed to hum with supernatural life.

" finally, I have found you, the amount of first borns I had to go through to find you!" She said happily.

" Now... your going to fund things that you can't explain, things that will scare you, things that will haunt you... but don't worry... just look into your backpack, and I've got someone on the other side who'll help you"

" the other side of what?!"

" Time"

My hand touched the painting, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Scotland. 1740.

I woke up In pain, at first I couldn't even open my eyes, I could hear someone's voice telling me to wake up, I managed, with great effort to open them.

" ach... another one, will she ever learn?" Said a very old Scottish voice, as my Vision cleared I could see an old lady standing over me.

" what...where am I?..." I asked as I tried to sit up.

" Did she not explain at all?! Damn that witch!" She yelled to no one as she grabbed a cup of water and offered it to me.

" Now...this...this might seem a little strange to you...tell me..what year do you think this is?" She asked me as I drank the water.

" It's 2017, now can you please tell me where my mother is and what happened to me?"

" this...this is not 2017, you are in the year of our Lord 1740"

I stood there dumbstruck, that was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard, as much as I was a fan of doctor who and outlander time travel had to impossible..

" take a Look outside if you don't believe me" she said pointing to a small glass window.

I looked out, instead of the multitude of cars I was expecting to see I saw horse drawn carriages, men walking around in kilts, real kilts, women in ancient dresses talking to each other.

" what is this?...where am I...tell me Now..."

" your exactly where you were my dear, you've travelled"

" in time...you expect me to believe that I've really travelled in time?"

" you may be live what you wish, however the fact remains, you are here, and she sent you with a task"

" what does that mean?"

" come...let me show you" she said...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You susannah65 for reviewing my story! It really meant a lot! :)

Chapter 3.

The old woman, led me into a room which seemed to be some kind of laundry room.

" ye'll be needing clothes for the duration of your stay"

" stay?!...how long am u supposed to be here... why can't I just go home!?" I said steading myself against a wall, I felt dizzy and scared, this could not be happening, I could not be in the past, I just couldn't be...

" I'm sure this must be very confusing to you... but you must steady yourself, this will be a long story" she said.

" this castle... this place, according to an old legend once belonged to a very powerful witch, she foresaw something, it's said she saw death itself coming for Scotland, this place, she planned to leave, for another time, a future world so she could escape, for she was immortal and would've had to watch her world, her life burn away, before she could though her magic went wrong, it split her into two separate entities, but it was to late, the witches magic worked and one left for the future, but the legend says that the other one, she stayed behind, and instead of leaving she decided to change the very fabric of time itself"

As she had been talking she'd gotten out a fresh white shirt, a neck scarf and what I assumed were the fabrics of a common kilt.

" and so, the witch who left, the one in the other time, she knew the timeline, however dark, however bleak, had to be protected, so, unable to go back herself, sent protectors back instead, chosen one's, I have met many young people, sent here by her"

" what happened to them?...she said she'd gone through many first borns to find me"

" I never knew, the fact that she kept sending others through though, I think we have our answer"

I felt like I was about to throw up... so now, not only was I in the past but I could actually did here to?!...

" but dinna fash laddie, I willna let that happen again" she said reasuringly.

" what about...the picture... can't I just touch that and it will send me back home?..." I asked with a very small amount of hope building.

" aye, if it had actually been made , ye fell through a hole in the wall from what I saw...no picture"

" so it hasn't been painted yet.. so all I have to do is wait for the painting to be made... then let's paint one!" I said happily.

She simply laughed " aye we could, if we had a painter in the castle, which at the present time, we don't, besides, that witch usually leaves behind a note, it should be in that bag you have" she said handing me my backpack.

I looked inside and sure enough, there was a white sheet of paper, it read.

DEAR SIR.

I TRUST YOU ARE SETLLED NOW. YOU ARE IN THE BEST CARE I COULD OFFER. I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU. AS YOU HAVE HOPEFULLY BEEN MADE AWARE OF NOW I HAVE A DARK SIDE TO MYSLEF, SHE IS RUTHLESS AND DETERMINED, AND KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE SCOTTISH PEOPLE. SHE IS TRYING TO CHANGE HISTORY.

AS YOU KNOW THE JACOBITE REBELLION, THE LAST REBELLION OF THE STUART'S WILL SOON ERUPT, SHE WANTS TO MAKE IT A SUCCESS, AND WITH HER MAGIC SHE WILL. YOU MUST STOP HER. COUNTLESS LIVES WILL BE ALTERED, ERASED, THE RESULT WILL BE AN EVEN DARKER HISTORY FOR SCOTLAND.

I KNOW THIS SOUNDS DAUNTING AND MANY OTHERS BEFORE YOU HAVE FAILED, BUT THESE OTHERS WERE NOT YOU. YOU ARE SPECIAL. LINKED WITH THIS IN A WAY EVEN I DO NOT FULLY UNDERSTAND. YOU WILL SUCEED, I KNOW IT.

IN THE MEANTIME UNTIL MY DARKER HALF REVEALS HERSELF YOU MUST BLEND IN, YOU ARE IN A MUCH DIFFERNT TIME THAN YOU ARE USED TO. LISTEN TO YOUR ADVISOR. DEFEAT HER. THEN YOU CAN RETURN HOME.

I read the note three times, my breathing had gotten very heavy and I couldn't focus on the words.

" here laddie, have another drink" the old woman said offering me her cup again.

"This...this isn't...real" I said, then everything went black and I felt myself falling onto the floor. Then nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello susann! Thank you so much for your reviews! It is completely AU yes however I will try to actually put outlander characters in here. Dougul will probably appear in book 2 along with Jamie Fraser as there was actually a dunbonnet. :)_

Chapter 4.

" laddie...are ye alright?"

" what happened?"

" it appears ye fainted, steady now" she said as she helped me stand up.

" so...this is real?"

"I'm afraid so..."

" but I can't do This! I don't have magic! I don't even know what she'll look like" I said as the old woman gathered a pile of clothes and handed them to me.

" Now... we'll have to make you blend in with the castle, now, here's your story, your parents are Scottish, you however were brought up in England to explain your accent, you've come here for the gathering" she said " oh and if you need any help, my name is Mrs Fitz"

" really?"

" aye... what's the matter?"

" nothing, just, a character in my book is named the same thing"

" oh aye, and what is this book called?"

" Outlander"

" Well ye'd better get used to that name laddie, you'll be called it often enough, now, let's get you into something more...presentable" she said.

Half an hour later I stood looking at myself in the mirror, aside from my usual unruly hair I looked completely unusual. I had a white shirt, a white neckerchief scarf which was immensely uncomfortable and a brown jacket, on my bottom half I had black boots with long black stockings under a light green coloured kilt.

Mrs Fitz smiled at her work and turned to me.

" do ye know much about our clan?"

" not a lot, I know I'm decendedfrom them though on my mother's side"

" what is your name dearie?"

" Greg... Greg Taylor"

" Taylor?... ye'd be best using your mother's surname laddie" she said as her expression darkned

" why?... what's wrong with my last name?..."

" Nothing to concern yourself with for now laddie... come on.. let's introduce you to the laird, I'll tell him that you were waylaid on your way to our castle by soldiers and suffered a head injury, your English in a place where that isn't a pretty thing to be, so our story will be that your head injury has rendered you mute for the time being"

I walked with Mrs Fitz to the main hall, unlike my time where it was a mostly empty large room with nothing really in it except paintings, this was completely different.

" how did I manage to appear in this time with all these people?" I whispered to Fitz as we walked through the throngs of people.

" ye didn't appear here, you appeared next to the washroom"

I nodded, enthralled by my surroundings. A large chair next to a large open fire, sealed in my time stood at the centre.

On the large chair sat who I presumed was the laird, he didn't look that much older than me.

Mrs Fitz stood up to the chair an bowed.

She began talking but I wasn't really listening, my attention was on the fact that every single individual had begun to acknowledge my presence, slowly the various conversations slowed to a halt.

I decided my best option was to just look forward to avoid everyone's gaze at me.

" And then ye see, his carriage was hit upon by a certain captain of dragoons, unfortunately he took a nasty hit to his head, he needs rest and recuperation, will he give him sanctuary until his recovery?" Mrs Fitz asked.

" you...step foreward" the laird said to me. By now the entire room was completely silent.

" tell me, is this true?" He asked.

I nodded as slowly as I could, pretending to hold my head as if in pain.

" why isn't he speaking?"

" the accident, rendered him completely mute for the time being, but I can vouch for him, I knew his parents ye Ken?"

The laird seemed to think this was acceptable and nodded slowly.

" very well, he can stay here" he said nodding to me, I bowed slowly.

" come on, let's get some food in ye" Fitz said and led me to a table, the normal conversations of the castle seemed to be resuming. A girl who appeared to be slightly older than me sat opposite me as I started to eat the bread Fitz had given me.

" so...ye cannie talk at all?" She asked looking straight at me, I kept eating and nodded.

" leave him alone Laura" Fitz said " he's had a hard time so far and doesn't need to be bombarded with questions.

Laura gave a simple shrug and went back to her meal. My only thought? I had to get home... sooner than later... I had to find that witch... but how?... the solution, as it happened, came rather simply...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much susann for the wonderful reviews your giving me! You'll see a lot more outlander characters as I'm already mapping out bookbooks 2 and three and all will contain various characters along with my Aus. :)

Chapter 5.

" A Gathering?, like an actual one?" I asked Mrs Fitz as we stood together in the wash room of the castle.

" aye, clan men, and women from all over the lands we own, ye'll have heard of it then?"

" I've read about one, and seen one, well kind of, like a play in a sense" I said, i didn't really fancy explaining the specifics of televisions to her.

" so when exactly will this gathering happen and how does it help me?"

" because if our witch is anywhere on our lands then someone will have heard about her, now laddie, let's get you settled into one of the rooms we have, you've had a lot happen to you and need rest. Follow me" she said.

The room wasn't actually that bad, candles cast a warm glow around the room, outside I could see it was starting to get dark. A small bookshelf stood next to the rather large wooden bed which looked and felt comfy enough.

" I'll leave ye yo get adjusted dearie" she said as she left the room.

I breathed in slowly and went to my backpack. I found two chocolate bars, a sandwich along with my two books.

I tried to think clearly about the past day. I'd gone from the year 2017, my mother seemed to know a mysterious witch, and I had been sent back to stop the jacobite rising succeeding and preserve history... A cake walk..

And now I was stuck, in the past, pretending I can't speak surrounded by people who may well be my direct ancestors.

I lay on the soft feather bed.  
" well" I said to myself as I blew out the candles enveloping the room in complete darkness.

" on the plus side, I'm actually in history, maby I'll meet king George, or the Bonnie Prince himself sometime" I said. Unknown to me my one sided conversation was being listened to...

The next day people of the castle began preparations for the Gathering, about midday small hosts of people decended on the castle, camps were set up around the grounds and the grand hall was even more full than yesterday.

This was extrodinary, I had seen a gathering on Outlander, in season 1, even that paled in comparison to the real thing. The castle would be full to bursting the rate people were flocking to it.

As I scoured the room lookig for a place to sit One person caught my eye, it was the girl who Mrs Fitz had named Laura, she was sat eating her breakfast. Since she had been the only person aside from Mrs Fitz who I'd actually had any interaction with I decided to sit next to her.

she gave me a quizzical look as I sat down but quickly went back to her food.

" are ye settling in well?"

I nodded smiling, Mrs Fitz suddenly appeared as if from nowhere with a plate of bread and chicken, which she put down in front of me. Then walked off back to the kitchens.

" so Mrs Fitz tells me ye had a run in with the captain of dragoons stationed here... what exactly did Captain George Taylor want with ye?"

I had to catch my breath a little before nodding then returning to my food... captain Taylor?No wonder Mrs Fitz didn't want me using my last name. I had researched my father's side before I went to Scotland. According to the records one of my ancestors... A captain of dragoons was stationed here in Scotland.. and judging by the looks Laura was giving me, this Captain Taylor didn't seem a particularly nice individual... I wondered if I'd actually get the chance to meet him... at the time I had thought it would be enlightening... I couldn't have been more wrong...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The tables had all bern moved away after breakfast, I watched as various clan men stood in a line and knelt in front of their relatively new laird.

As I stood Laura stood next to me, she moved close and whispered " I heard you talking to yourself night, meet me in your room in about ten minutes" then walked of.

" shit" I thought to myself as I nervously exited the grand hall... what was I going to say?.. how could I possibly explain my ramblings, the best i could do was act crazy... or tell her truth, in which case I'd probably be burned for witchcraft or something... would the witch protect Me?... I hoped so but I also I wasn't the first time traveller to appear here, and as far as I knew I was the only one alive...

I found her waiting in my room holding my bag.

" now, ye can either tell me what's in this bag, or I'll take it to the laird"

I sighed, there was no point in lying... I was a terrible liar anyway.

" fine, I... I came here from... from the future"

" ach yer not one of those people are you? The one's Mrs Fitz helps?"

" wait... you know?..."

" aye, Mrs Fitz is my aunt, she told me the tale... I've even met a few of ye..."

" wait... really? When was the last one?..."

" oh a few months ago I think... apparently though this castle has seen many travellers"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "at least I'd have people on my side here" I thought to myself as she put my bag down.

" so what's actually in here then? The other one wasn't interested in talking much and left very quickly... can I find out the future in here?.." she asked sitting mind he bed.

I quickly took the bag from her " it's probably best if you don't... sorry... but the future is better off not being known or tampered with... that's why I'm here.. I need to find the witch, I don't know what happened to the others but I have a strong feeling she killed them, if I'm going to do this I need help... Will you help me?" I asked offering her my hand to shake.

She shook it gleefully " of course.. on one condition... you open that bag for me one day and show me what's in it" she said and walked out before I could even say anything.

I hid the bag under the floorboards and decided to head back to the gatheringto see what Mrs Fitz had found out about our witch...

I found Mrs Fitz near the kitchens, " right laddie I'll tell ye something... I've met many of you, and I've done what the witch said, my job is to tell you where she is and send ye on yer way, but I'm not doing that this time. I'm not sending another young man to his death"

" how many have you sent on their way?" I asked slowly.

" let's just leave it at to many... but I'm not doing it again... ye hear me witch!" She yelled to the ceiling...

"this time is going to be different! I can feel it... something is telling me that... now, I have a few leads as to where she could be. First though I'm going to teach you about our life, the gathering, I'm going to set you up with a trainer to give you skills of which I imagine you lack in your time"

" wait... why are you helping me like this? Why not do it with the others to?"

She sighed then, and for a moment seemed extremely tired before collecting herself,  
" because... to my shame I have simply given the information and sent them on their way... the others... they clearly weren't prepared and I did nothing to help them because that's what I was told to do, they're the chosen, that's what she always said... they'll know what to do! But not this time.. I'm not saying goodbye to another faceless travlellor and greeting the next.. ye will be stayin and defeating that.. demon... once and for all" she said.

Now I had two people on my side willing to help me... now I had to survive the gathering...


	7. Chapter 7

" Sing Me A Song Of a Lad That Is Gone, Say Could That Lad Be I, Merry Of Soul He Sailed On A Day, Over The Sea To Skye"

Hello all! Thank you for the reviews I've been getting!

I'm so glad that your enjoying the story. :)

And hello Child Of Dreams! :) I'm so happy your enjoying it. :)

Chapter 7.

Third Person.

When Mrs Fitz had been much younger she'd thought her life would go simple. She had been married, with a child and living within the safety of castle leoch, then her husband, who she'd grown very heavily to dislike left her for another woman taking her son with him. Distraught she'd moved to Castle Delgatie where her sister Lilly lived. Sadly her Sister had died in childbirth with Laura, so she'd decided she'd raise Laura herself since her father had disappeared soon after the pregnancy was announced.

Then the dream happend, a message, which she'd soon learn had come by the witch herself. Telling her of a dark future which had to be stopped... and the chosen one would appear soon.

At first she'd assumed it was a nightmare, then the first traveller had arrived. The first one had been a girl, only seventeen and Scottish. Her dream had also carried instructions. She was to find out information about the dark witch and send them on their way to defeat her. And she did, she'd listened to the rumours and the whispers and sent her on her way. And a week later another one appeared.

Some had said they'd been sent by the witch. Some had actually arrived at the castle claiming a stone circle had sent them here. Whatever the reason... she decided it must stop.

Now approaching her 50th year on this earth she was determined this traveller would be the last to grace her presence, she'd followed that blasted witches instructions every time, not now, this would be the last. Then she'd return to leoch where her son and granddaughter Laoghaire now lived.

She smiled when she saw Laura and the newest addition of the castle stood next to each other. Because this new one was an Englishman, a sassenach to be exact she'd had to pass him off as mute, as being an Englishman in this place wasn't a pretty thing to be. Usually travellers didn't stay long enough for people to notice anyway but with him she wanted it to be different, he was going to be prepared, he was going to have help... he... was going to survive.

As he had to hide his voice he'd taken to writing things down on sheets of parchment which she'd provided for him along with a quill, whatever he'd written Laura couldn't stop herself from laughing loudly, making him scrunch up the paper quickly and smiling.

" Yes" she thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchens  
" this time it will be different"

POV.

A lot of very drunk Scots... that's pretty much the best way I could describe the Gathering... after the odd glances at me and after Mrs Fitz had explained my muteness a number of times, the Scots generally accepted me into the fold, laughing and drinking around me.

I didn't generally drink so I tried my best to stay out of the many drinking games that had started. I decided instead to walk the castle walls with Laura. I hadn't actually seen the land outside of the castle yet... well.. not in this time anyway, besides, up there I could actually talk and not have to constantly scribble with that bloody quill.

We reached the castle walls fairly easily as Laura had lived here all her life and knew every corridor, Laura, held her arms around herself as the wind billowed around us "Christ! I'd forgotten how cold it was" she exclaimed. The cold had never particularly bothered me so all I needed to do was button up my coat a little.

" So" Laura said as we stared out into the distance " How does it compare to your time?"

" to be honest not much different, except the roads, there is a long concrete road leading to the castle in my time"

" do ye much about this place?"

" not really" I said, what I didn't tell her was that I had a pamphlet in my backpack, holding information about the castle during this period of history.. I decided to read it myself tonight.

Laura then gave an involuntary shiver, I chuckled and wrapped my coat around Her, " here, this will help" I said as she involuntarily moved closer to my shoulder. I blushed a little and had to stop myself from putting my arm around Her, " you've known her for a day...literally!" I thought to myself, now wasn't the time, I had to defeat the dark witch, and find my way home...

THIRD PERSON.

Dougal rode into castle Delgatie, her come from castle leoch along with Rupert and Angus. Mrs Fitz, who had been scouring the castle for the least drunk Scot in the castle smiled gleefully, the new traveller needed to be trained, in combat and highland life, and she'd just found the best teachers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

January. Three days after disappearance.

THIRD PERSON.

" just tell me... Is my son safe?..." Tracy asked the witch as they sat together in the large dining room of the witches cottage.

" he's fine I can assure you" the witch replied simply.

" how can you Tell?"

" because I know when they die and I know if he'll succeed where the others failed"

" others?! How can you say that so heartlessly?!" Tracy said standing up.

" this was the deal you made remember? I have you the ability to have children, and in return your first born would help me at 25, we had the deal made, it wasn't my fault you didn't read the small print" the witch said as she calmly began eating.

" your son will be fine I assure you... he is different than the others, everyone can feel it.. he will succeed where the others failed then he can return home to you and the rest of his family"

" how will I even explain this to them? My husband, my younger son Matthew... they won't believe me"

" oh yes they will... I'll go with you and show them"

" do not cast any spells on my family!"

" relax... I mean just show them a few tricks I've learnt... they'll believe soon enough"

" I need to see my son first... I need to know he's safe" Tracy said as they walked out of the dining room and into a living room.

The witch then grabbed a small glass plate from a shelf and put on a small coffee table in the centre of the room.

" look into it" the witch said. Tracy walked slowly to the glass as it began to shimmer and melt into images. She saw a castle, a group of Scots laughing together, the image then shifted to the castle walls where she saw he son, her heart leaped for joy as she saw him safe and unharmed. He was standing next to a girl who looked to be around his age as he offered her his coat, then the girl leaned into him a little. Tracy chuckled at her son's apparent nervousness at being near the girl.

" he's not even been there a week and he's already giving a girl his coat!" She said, and despite the current situation burst into laughter.

The witch also smiled, " don't worry, he will be fine, he will have friends there who will help him... don't worry... he'll be home before you know it" she said... even though she wasn't entirely sure about that herself.

1740.

POV.

After our little adventure on the walls of the castle we returned to the gathering, Mrs Fitz had a massive smile on her face as she nearly ran into me.

" ach! There ye are! Now with ye being here ye'll need to learn some actual defence and offence techniques, and I have just the man to help ye... his name is dougal McKenzie"

My eyes lit up with excitement, I checked whether anyone else was in the corridor before replying.

" No freaking way! Is he from castle leoch?... please tell me he has a nephew called jamie"

" aye... how do ye know that?"

" because I've read about him in my book!... wait... if he'd real that means... that means Claire is real to! And Master Raymond!" I jumped up and down, much to the confusion of Mrs Fitz and Laura.

" This... is awesome!"

" calm yerself laddie" Mrs Fitz said as had to steady my breathing... I was actually going to meet dougal! Not just meet but be trained by him to! I did however remember what happened to him at the end of Dragonfly In Amber, killed by his own nephew before the battle of culloden, suddenly a random thought pressed itself into my head... " what if I could stop the jacobite rising?".

A ludicrous thought, but as I walked with Laura and Mrs Fitz the more I thought about it... yes, I was here to defeat a witch who would use dark magic on the world but would it be that terrible to stop one of the worst events in Scottish history?... I wasn't Claire, I knew more about the jacobite rising then she did... if I worked with her when she arrives could we stop it?... "No" my inner voice replied, I had a job to do, Claire herself, wouldn't appear till 1743 so for me to meet her I'd have to have been here for three years... something I wasn't planning on doing.

But, as always, The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Helloooo! :) first a quick update on what's happening.

I plan on making at least three books on my outlander story each with about 20 to 30 chapters. I have the plots and the characters. It will however take a while for the chapters to come out. But don't worry there will always be chapters coming out for this story as I love writing it. :) You've no idea though how much I love the fact this story actually has readers who actually like the story I'm making.

So while this story might be a bit of a slow burn I'm always working on the next chapter.

Enjoy! :)

THIRD PERSON.

Dougal smiled as he saw Mrs Fitz approach him. Along with Fitz she also came with a young girl, who he assumed was her neice, and the mute traveller who'd appeared on the castles doorstep.

" so, what does he actually know Mrs Fitz?"

" not a lot I'll be honest with Ye, his parents weren't very keen to train him in matters of war, your the best person to teach him he Ken?" She said as they walked to what looked like a small training area.

" aye... and what exactly would ye have me train him in?" Dougal asked,

" how long are ye staying here?"

" about a week, I have something to discuss with yer new laird"

" aye, well before ye do that I'd like you train the lad, he's got to learn as quickly as possible, he needs to learn, how to survive and how to kill" Fitz said trying to hide the earnest in her voice.

" I'll give him three days, but no more, ye'll have to find someone else after that" dougal said.

POV.

I walked up and stood in front of dougal.

" right laddie, basics first" he said bringing out his dirk and a small knife under in stocking and passing it me.

" do ye know the best way to kill someone quickly?"

I had to stop myself from answering him, instead I just shook my head slowly,

" well, let me show ye"

As he showed me the different places to effectively kill another human being and various forms of self defence the same thought from earlier entered my mind, " you can stop him from dying, you can save all of them" dougal managed to trip me to the floor due to my distraction.

" again" he said helping me up.

" I couldn't stop the rebellion even if I wanted to, I'm only one man" I thought, " but you won't be, if Claire is real... history would have two time travellers to deal with",

" but Claire tried and failed" " she doesn't know what you know" which was true, Claire didn't know enough about the tactics, the strategy's... I did... I'd read books on it, researched it and watched documentarys about it as well as outlander itself, book and show.

I fell again as dougal gained the upper hand, I wasn't particularly good anyway but I did feel embaresment, though more from the fact Laura was watching my every move.

Over the next three days, from dawn till dusk I trained with dougal as much as possible, I learnt about archery, shooting with pistols, the basics of sword fighting and a few small horse riding lessons.

I retired to my room as darkness fell, utterly exhausted and with my left arm in considerable pain. I wanted to go home, I wanted my own bed with my books, my tv, my family who I missed more every day, but I was also hesitant, I knew I'd have to leave the castle soon and face the dark witch, and kill her... could I though?... could I kill another living individual despite how evil they were?... the others before me had failed.. why would I be any different?.. I put that thought aside for the moment... I needed a bath and sleep.

My rooms bath was nothing more than a small tin tub next to a fire, " better than nothing" I thought... though I would've loved a shower.

I tried to get my shirt of but my arm wasn't cooperating Well, there was a knock at the door, i opened it and Laura stepped in.

" I'm not disturbing ye am I?" She asked calmly as I struggled to get my coat of.

"Not...at all...bloody arm!" I exclaimed, she stood next to the bed and motioned me to stand in front of her.

" I knew ye'd done something to your arm I could see it during the archery lesson... let me help ye" she said as she helped me take my coat of, revealing a line of blood on my shirt.

" ye've cut yer arm, most likley when you were sparring with those bloody knives earlier " she said, I thought he'd just grazed me at the time.

helping me move the coat through my arm.

" what's it like?"

" what?"

" The Future?... what's it like?"

" oh...um... it's... ow!" I exclaimed as pain shot through my arm, before I could do anything Laura held it softly, " here, let me help" she said and ripped a sleeve of her dress, she then went to the tub, which now had boiling water in it and dipped the sleeve in it.

" come here" she asked, I went, taking of the great of my ruined shirt and knelt down.

" you don't have to do this you know"

" nonsense, I want to help.. besides ye haven't answered my question" she slowly dabbed my arm as I wondered how to answer.. should I be cryptic?, or should I just be truthful?...

" um.. what do you want to know?"

" let's start with scotland, I've heard the rumours, that Prince Charles isn't like his father, that he's the one who will lead us to glory" she said with an almost dreamy look on her face.

What was I supposed to say? That everything she thought was wrong? That all the dreams of the stuarts returning will be crushed a long with the highland way of life?... yet again the thought weaned it's way into my mind again " you can stop it from happening"

She had cleaned most of the blood of my arm now to reveal the cut, not particularly long or deep it would heal quickly provided I didn't get it dirty or infected.

" I'm not sure how much I can or can't tell you Laura, anything like that could seriously damage the timeline" I said, feeling rather like I was the Doctor talking to a companion, if I did succeed and returned home Laura could very easily tell people of the knowledge I'd give her, thereby changing events, the very thing I was trying to prevent.

" come on, ye cannie tell me one thing?...not one?..." she said slowly edging forward to me.

" No... I'm sorry Laura"

" mphhm no matter, I'll let ye get back to yer bath watch the arm" and with that she got up and swiftly walked out the door, while I breathed a sigh of relief.

THIRD PERSON.

The Night Was calm and the castle was asleep, except one, she crept through the halls and to the room she wanted.

Laura hesitated, if the door creaked to loudly or the floorboards then she'd be done for, but she had to try, she wanted to know what the future held and she knew the answer lay in his odd bag Greg had brought with him.

She opened the door slowly, thankfully he was fast asleep and didn't stir even when the door creaked a little.

She found his bag underneath his bed, slowly opening it she found two books, one was dark green with the title DRAGONFLY IN AMBER, The Second was red and had a portrait on it, It was called JACOBITES A NEW HISTORY OF THE FORTY FIVE, she took it back to her own room, lit a candle, and began reading...she soon wished she hadn't...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hello all! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on here. Life has gotten pretty busy recently and I've been suffering from complete writers block. I'm also starting a new romance story which I want to get right as I want to eventually make my outlander story romance books.

So as I said in my last chapter these story's will be on very slow burns as it takes me a while to make the chapters. Thank you for your patience. :)

Chapter 10.

I woke up to Laura standing near the window of my room looking out into the hills. " Laura...What are you doing?..." I stopped as I saw that she had the saw the book, and the letter in her hand.

" so this is it then aye? This is what will become of Prince Charles?"

" Laura... you shouldn't have read That!" I said getting up to try and snatch the book back, luckily the shirt I slept in was long enough to appear respectable.

" ye must help us" she said, I stood still.

" I haven't read all of this, but I've read the end, Charles an exile, our people defeated, dead, ye must help us!" She said waving the letter in front of me " this letter says the witch will use dark magic, why not join with her?"

" because, if you'd read the end of that letter it says the future would become even darker, I have to stop her... someway, and besides that she's a murderer, who knows how many people she's killed before I arrived here" I said trying to reason with her.

" it doesn't matter!" She yelled back " if this is our future then I say let her do it!"

" because if I let her I'm altering history itself!" I said, not really believing it myself, "would saving hundreds of people be a bad thing?" I thought.. "Yes" History was history, nothing could be done to stop it.

" then yer selfish!" She yelled throwing the book and letter at the wall.

" selfish! Christ Laura! Selfish! Four days ago I was planning a day in Scotland! Then I'm ripped from everything I know and now I'm stuck in a place with nothing! All i want to do is just go back home but no! I have to defeat a fucking witch and I may actually die during it but do you seem to care about that! No!"

Laura stood very silent, just looking at me.

" I may not even live to see my own family again Laura... I can't have the whole of Scottish history on my shoulders to..." I said sitting on the end of the bed.

" I'm...sorry" she said and sat next to me.

" I'm sorry to... I wish I could help.. I really could, but history can't be changed, I'm here to defeat the dark witch... Will you help me?"

" Yes, yes I'll help ye... but ye must promise me that ye'll think about what I've said... I'll help ye defeat the witch... but you have the knowledge to save the rebellion... ye must be able to do something..."

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door and Mrs Fitz walked in.

" come laddie, I have news of the witch" she said.

After I had gotten dressed and packed my bag again Mrs Fitz turned to me.

" I would've preferred ye to stay here a little longer but there isn't much time, the witch has been spotted near an inn called the Broken Horse and ye need to go, luckily dougal is heading in that direction so ye will travel with him, I've asked him to continue yer training for however long the journey takes"

" and I'll be going with ye" Laura said.

" are ye sure ye want to? I willna stop ye Laura but ye have to be sure... this could be very dangerous, the other travellers.. they didn't..."

" they don't have me, I can help him auntie.. trust me?" She said slyly smiling at me.

" I trust ye... well ye'd both better get packing, the group leave at sunrise" she said and with that, left us alone.

" why are you coming with me?.. really"

" because yer right, the witch must be defeated... but that doesna change what I've said.. ye have knowledge that can change history... and I'm going to convince ye that it will help" she said as a matter of factly and walked of before I could even retort.

PRESENT TIME.

Tracy hadn't stopped holding the seeing stone since she and the witch had left the castle and headed home.

" I'm a witch... but I can't travel instantly... I'm not from Harry potter" she'd said, so they were forced to endure an immensely long car drive.

Not that Tracy really minded, it gave her time to properly think, and to watch her son, who seemed at the moment to be packing for somewhere.

" please God...keep him safe" she said " and give me the strength I need". She took one last look at her son.

" tell me, if he fails, if...if he dies... what happens then?"

The witch didn't take her eyes of the road as she answered.

" then the next chosen will be sent"

" and who will that be?"

" his brother" she said calmly as if ticking of a shopping list.

A deep anger swelled in Tracy as she resumed looking into the seeing stone.

" over my dead body" she thought


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* kicks door down* I'm back! :) my writers block is slowly disappearing as more of the story unfolds in my head so hopefully we'll be seeing more chapters! :) I am so sorry for the delay but I've had to write and rewrite constantly. I want to try and write it mainly as to how someone from 2018 would actually feel being stuck in the 1700's. Would it actually be easy or extremely difficult, that's what I'm hoping to achieve.

I'm also working on books two and three together, so as soon as I finish book 1 book 2 will almost immediately follow.

For now though, here's three chapters melded into one to make up to my absence. :)

Disclaimer I don't own outlander...sadly.

Chapter 11.

I had two sets of thoughts running through my mind, on the one hand I was excited, I was in a time of always wanted to visit, I was living in history, a real time traveller! I felt like The Doctor, I also wondered if there were any standing stones near Craig na dun, and if so does that mean Claire actually exists? Dougal did, jamie did, maby outlander wasn't fiction after all? It was faciniting to think.

On the other side though I was terrified, I was English in a place where that isn't a pretty thing to be at this moment of history, I was supposed to kill a witch and prevent her from changing the jacobite rebellion, but still the same thoughts remained " you know how to change it, why don't you stay and help Charles?".

Laura, who despite reading my book mainly just skimmed through it wouldn't stop staring at me, whenever we camped for the night she quietly took me to one side to discuss the rebellion and it's aftermath. Not wanting to disrupt history anymore than was already happening I told her very little, and kept my books very closely to me and never let her see them again.

We had been on the road for about a week, and I hated it.  
I missed home, I missed my phone, I missed my books, my soft bed, my family, everything about my time I missed, while my kilt was at least comfortable to wear my top clothes were extremely uncomfortable and scratchy, horse riding was chafing and instead of resting in beds we had to sleep in wilderness, i hadn't showered or washed properly so I assumed I smelt even worse. thankfully it wasn't to bad weather wise... I didn't however like the creatures crawling around the dark and had to stop myself from screaming out loud when a spider crawled over me.

Laura was still a mystery, while deep down she clearly agreed with me about the witch she still wanted me to stay and help change the future. Maby she thought that once the witch was dead I'd stay behind using my knowledge of the future to change it?.. but Claire tried that, if the stories were real then I knew the price of trying, she'd lost her first baby faith, then her husband Jamie forced her to go back through the stones when history dragged to it's inevitable fate, only death and failure remained if I stayed here.

We made camp and the group immediately set about cooking, I looked over at my companions, Bonnie Prince Charles would murder them all, culloden would destroy the highland culture and any further rebellions against the crown wouldn't happen. I watched them laughing with eachother as they spoke in gaelic, wishing I knew what they were saying. Laura saw my confused look and walked over to me, sitting next to me on a pile of moss.

" they're mainly talking of dinner, the Scottish of your time, they dinna speak Gaelic?" She asked in a whisper.

In keeping with my ruse of not being able to speak in case i was heard I simply shook my head.

" I read something called a highland clearance in that book... is that what happens? Are the highlands destroyed?"

I could only stare in response, I didn't want to answer her.

" suit yerself... but this conversation isn't over" she whispered and walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

The Sun had set, and, with my bag wrapped tightly in my hands sleep overcame me, then my dream began. I was in a snowy field, my shirt and kilt were covered in blood, as was the sword in my hand.

The field was full of dead soilders, as I stepped forward and looked at them, most I didn't know, but some were my companions, many were dressed as british soilders, I walked across the field I saw the form of Laura, lying on the ground, eyes staring at me, unmoving. I realised that I was walking through the battlefield of Culloden Moore, then I saw myself, lying underneath a dead British soilder.

" this is the future" a voice said, " but what if we could save them? All their lives, including yours?.."

" No" dream me said as I looked on the field " history can't be changed"

" that isn't what you believe" the voice said " join me... help save the future" the moore then dissapered and I was now back at castle Delgatie, there was a massive feast and everyone seemed to be celabrating, both me and Laura sat next a wall with a massive Stuart banner hanging from it.

Before I could answer whoever it was I woke up suddenly, the sun was beginning to rise again and another horrible day in the past awaited me.

As we set off again Dougal rode up to me.

" so, Mrs Fitz tells me ye cannie speak?"

I nodded smiling awkwardly.

" can ye shoot an arrow?"

I gave a small shrug.

" gods laddie did yer parents not teach ye anything?"

I again gave a small shrug and shook my head.

" well then we'll have to teach ye as much as we can before ye leave us. I cannie have ye dying now can I?"

Before I could even nod we sighted a small village with thatched roofs and children running around playing, we continued forwards and I watched the inhabitants go about their daily lives, how many of these young people would die on the battlefield?..

The tavern didn't look like much, a small inn, fairly unremarkable.

We saddled the horse's and went inside, most of my companions immediately went to the bar to order drinks and food, while I hated the taste of alcohol I was desperate to drink something and was starving. Back in my time I wouldn't have even had to worry about food or drink, now I was a little on edge that the drink might carry infections, or the food would be undercooked and I'd constantly get food poisoning.

Despite my fear however the food, aside from being rabbit actually tasted good, better than the scraps we had on the road anyway, before long my new friends decided the best way to spend the evening was partying.

" Great" I thought, " another night of drunk scots" remembering the recent gathering.

About ten minutes of sitting in a corner trying to avoid everyone Laura walked upto me, swaying slightly as she did and sat herself next to me. She looked at me and smiled.

" it's magnificent ye know" she slurred to me.

" excuse me?" I asked looking very confused. Considering everyone around would be to drunk to remember I didn't think it would be a bad thing using my voice for now.

" yer hair, it's the colour of a setting Sun" she said and began to run her hands softly through my hair.

" umm... Laura I think Your drunk" I said gently trying to move her hands but she wouldn't budge.

" I am...not" she said giggling a little and leaning her head on my shoulder.

" soooo time travel, tell me, did it hurt arriving here?"

" not really, though it was a bit disorienting"

" so yer time, ye left anyone behind?"

" only my family"

" what about any wife? Lover?" She asked moving a little closer.

"no... no one like that"

" well that's good...I mean it would be difficult to explain where ye'd gone"

" I think my mum knew, when I get back...if I get back, I need to ask her about why I was sent here"

" what do ye mean if?! Of course ye'll get back to them, once ye've defeated the witch and saved us"

Before I could say anything else she moved close enough so that her whole body was basically sat on mine, she leaned up her head and faced me with a dreamy look.

" ye must have amazing stories from yer time, tell me some?"

" you probably won't remember tommorow" I said chuckling.

" aye I will! I'm not that drunk!" She exclaimed, she then put her head back on my shoulder, and promptly passed out. I smiled, our group and rented rooms for the night, carrying a now unconscious Laura I went off to find a vacant room so she could sleep it off. Laying her on the bed I curled up on the floor, and soon fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING.

" Och! My head!" Was the first thing I heard, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of dawn I saw Laura on the bed clutching her head in agony " why?..."

" that's what you get for drinking, you know I've never understood the need for it myself" I said smiling " are you ok? Do you want me to get you any food?"

" food is the last thing on my mind at the moment" she said " what...What happened exactly?"

" you passed out and I carried you here, though it was difficult, your bloody dress weighs a ton"

" thank ye" she said and tried to stand up, unfortunately for her she mistepped and nearly fell onto the floor, thankfully I was quick and grabbed her.

" you should probably take it easy for a bit, I'll ask the owners if they've seen anyone matching the witches identity" I said and was about to leave, but I kept holding onto Laura, her hands slowly moved to my waist.

" I.. trust I didn't embarrass myself last night?" She asked looking up at me, I found myself moving my head closer to her's.

" ummm...no...no you didn't"

I was mere inches away from her lips. Before I could do anything else a sharp knock at the door caused us both to jump.

" lassie?!" Dougals voice resounded from behind the door.

" we're setting off in about three hours, make sure yer ready and try and find our guest, I cannie find him anywhere" he said and we could hear him walk away.

Laura swiftly moved away from me and I had to steady my breathing.

" I'd...umm...better get going" I said and tried to move the hair from my eyes, i had been growing it long before I got here and now it was just insanely uncomfortable and annoying.

" meet me back here in an hour" she said.

" why?"

" I'm going to cut yer hair, dinna worry I've cut people's hair before, I won't cut ye, now go and find out about our witch" and pushed me out before I could even question her.

THE WITCHES HOUSE.

She watched the newest traveller with interest through her crystal ball, he will find her eventually but what will happen when he did? He thought he was going home, defeating her and leaving.

" well good luck sweetheart, better men and women have tried" she said laughing, surrounded by the bones and skulls of previous Chosen Ones.


End file.
